


CLex Snippets

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Short fics written for the Wednesday 100 and other challenges.





	1. Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

_Christmas_

 

Is the light in Lex's eyes as I pull him down to make love under the tree he said he didn't want. 

 

He groused about needles and sap, wasting of natural resources and the deforestation of the world. I'd asked when he forgot about the profits that brought. He said the day I asked him to marry me. 

 

The twinkle lights make an interesting pattern of light and dark, shimmering brightest in the sweat on his skin as he arches up, come shooting from his cock in the air, my name a benediction on his lips.

 

"I love you, Lex."

 

 

_Easter_

 

His eyes are almost the green of the grass in the baskets Martha made. My shirt matches the lavender colored eggs she decorated with mother love for her child. The table is set, the smell of the Easter ham filling the house. Clark smiles as he throws another handful of robin's eggs in his mouth. 

 

At home I have a different type of basket waiting for him. With his chocolate high I'm sure we'll both be exhausted before we reach the bottom. After all there are hundreds of edible sex aids on the market. 

 

Not that we need help. 

 

 

_Independence Day_

 

The night has cooled; I snuggle Lex on the blanket we share. The world is ablaze with fireworks Lex arranged for the plant's picnic. With my hearing I can pick up the ohs and ahs of the children as each new burst of color falls from the sky. 

 

Turning Lex in my arms during a lull, I steal a kiss. When I pull back, another even showier, multi-colored rocket explodes. The colors reflect on his skin, beautiful skin that in a few hours will be sporting a new array of colors as I drive him to ecstasy in our bed. 

 

 

_Halloween_

 

He loves Halloween, I think more than Christmas. I watch as he puts the finishing touches on Lily's face. The two of them pose so that Martha can take pictures. It greatly amuses me to have Superman dressed as Mighty Mouse to go trick or treating with our daughter dressed as Pearl Pureheart. 

 

We watch as she sleeps. She is the greatest treasure of our lives. She giggles in her sleep and I feel sure she is remembering Mighty Mouse flying us home from Smallville. I twirl an imaginary mustache; time for Mighty Mouse to submit to Oil Can Harry.


	2. Permanent Solution

Research had shown that green meteors led to cancer. 

 

Lex gave her a going away gift, earrings made from them. He'd extracted a promise that she'd wear them always – for luck. Smaller stones had been hidden in her new luggage and purse. 

 

A small amount in powdered form had been added to the special blend coffee that he sent her every week. Then there was her favorite chocolates, that he had delivered monthly. 

 

When word came that she was ill he hired the best doctors. The experimental drug laced with Kryptonite as well. 

 

Clark turned to him with his grief.


	3. Strange Addictions

When did he become the reason I breathe? 

 

I watch him sleep, thinking he's beautiful. I rub my hand over my swollen stomach, feel our child move in response. She will carry the best of each of us forward I know that. He stirs slightly and I reach to touch him. Reassured, the small frown smoothes out and he sleeps on. 

 

As the Aurora Borealis dances above us, I take in deep breaths of his scent. My husband, my addiction, sleeps on, unaware that he will be a father before the day is ended. We'll name her for her grandmothers.


	4. The Evening News

The TV news was so much background noise until a name drew his attention.

 

"Lex Luthor, rescued, that story next."

 

Clark waited long enough to hear where Lex had been taken. A short time later he slowed, walked into the hospital and asked for Lex.

 

The lady refused to tell him Lex's room number, but he didn't really need it. When she looked away he sped through the hallways, leaving a breeze behind. 

 

Entering the room, he took Lex's hand. 

 

"Clark?"

 

"No more women, they're hazardous to your health."

 

"Men?"

 

"One man, me."

 

"Okay."

 

Clark bent for their first kiss.


	5. The Evening News Pt2

The TV news was so much background noise until a name drew his attention.

 

"Superman, rescues Lois Lane, that story next."

 

Lex's glass shattered against the wall next to the balcony. Superman stepped into the room and looked at the glass littering the floor.

 

"You've heard. I wanted to get here before the news."

 

"I'll have that bitch killed!"

 

"Lex!" Superman pulled Lex into his arms.

 

"You're mine, Clark."

 

"She doesn't want Clark, she wants Superman."

 

"He's mine too."

 

"Forever."

 

Lex forgot Lois as Superman made love to him in the clouds above the city.


	6. No Bugs for Dinner

LuthorCorp's shareholder's gasped in shock as Superman entered the room.

 

"Sorry for the interruption folks. Luthor, you're coming with me."

 

"Superman, I'm very busy at the moment."

 

Superman shook his head, lifting Lex into his arms. The flight was short, Lex bitching all the way. He fell silent when he saw the beach where they'd first made love. The house made him smile. Soon Superman's other talents brought screams of pleasure from Lex. 

 

Afterward, Clark whispered. "Happy Anniversary, Lex."

 

Lex kissed his lover's throat. His last thought before sleeping was that the island now meant much more than just survival.


	7. Man of Steal

Superman stood on the rooftop and used his x-ray vision to watch as the man he loved waited at the altar. He hadn't been asked to be best man this time, not that he expected to be. His boyhood friend had become an adversary. 

 

A tear rolled down his cheek, brushing the tear away, straightening his spine, he leapt into the air. 

 

"Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married?" 

 

"I do." 

 

Lex sputtered as he was lifted. Flashbulbs exploded. The headline above the picture of their first kiss read; 

 

Superman Steals Luthor Scion From Service.


	8. Espouse [word of the day]

espouse • \iss-POWZ (OW as in "cow")\ • verb 

*1 : marry 

*2 : to take up and support as a cause : become attached to 

 

"Alien!"

 

"Spoiled brat!"

 

"I'm a spoiled brat? I'm not the one out marching on campus."

 

"Aren't you the one who always tells me to stand up for what I believe in?"

 

"Yes, I do. I expect you to. I just don't expect you to do it when we should be planning the reception."

 

"Lex, you're so much better at those things." 

 

"Fine, go. But I don't want to hear a single complaint if everything is done in purple and silver."

 

Clark hugged him close. "Lex, I'd marry you in burlap if that's what you wanted."

 

"One burlap tux, coming up."


	9. Sword Play

_A sword never jams, never has to be reloaded, is always ready. It's worst shortcoming is that it takes great skill and patient, loving practice to gain that skill; it can't be taught to raw recruits in weeks, nor even months._

 

 

Clark watched Lex drive the man across the floor. He'd learned a lot about fencing since the day Lex's sword was embedded in the wall beside Clark's head. He knew that Lex's father normally beat or tied his son.

 

He also knew that this time Lex couldn't afford to lose. For the wager was too precious. Lex executed a difficult move that resulted in his father falling. Lex placed the tip of his sword over his father's heart.

 

"Concede?" 

 

"To the victor, the spoils." 

 

Clark sighed with relief. Lex had won. Clark never again had to submit to King Lionel.


	10. Crystal Ball

_A fake fortuneteller can be tolerated. But an authentic soothsayer should be shot on sight. Cassandra did not get half the kicking around she deserved._

 

 

Lex would never know what Cassandra had seen. Had he, he'd never have stood there giving his oath of office. 

 

Clark Kent watched as his boyhood friend was sworn in. Clark was proud, Superman skeptical. Not that either of them would share the president's bedroom with Lex. That was a dream long dead. 

 

Superman lying dead, the aliens winning, Lex's finger on the trigger. Pete gripped his arm.

 

"Lex, he wouldn't want this."

 

"He's dead."

 

"You must keep fighting, for his memory."

 

"They..."

 

"Lex." 

 

Turning, the President ran to the injured alien. "Clark!"

 

Pete slowly turned off the doomsday machine.


	11. Truth as an Art

_The first way to lie artistically is to tell the truth--but not all of it. The second way involves telling the truth, too, but is harder: Tell the exact truth and maybe all of it . . . but tell it so unconvincingly that your listener is sure you are lying._

 

 

"I'm an alien, Lex, here to rule this puny planet."

 

"Right, next you'll tell me that I'm to be your consort."

 

"We mate for life, in the past a Kryptonian male impregnated your ancestor so I'd have a decent mate when I arrived here."

 

"Anything else I need to know?"

 

"Yeah, after I beat you at pool, I'm bending you over and getting you pregnant."

 

In the afterglow of the best sex ever, Lex said. "That was some tale, Clark."

 

Clark nuzzled Lex's throat and hoped Lex wouldn't be too pissed when he found out that every word was true.


	12. Possession, Video Tape, Retaliation

A lead box, open on the nightstand. 

 

Superman's cape, a splash of red across that bed. In the center of the cape a man thrashed and moaned as his lover held his legs high. Lex's voice was rough.

 

"Not made of steel now, are you?"

 

"Please."

 

"You're mine."

 

"Yes!"

 

"Say it!"

 

"Yours."

 

"You may come." 

 

Superman's body convulsed as his come shot into the air. Lex Luthor grinned down at the man under him. 

 

He taped these moments. Soon Lois Lane would be receiving a compilation of Superman's greatest come shots. Then Superman would be his the way Clark was.


	13. Woman Scorned

She watched from the shadows as they kissed again. She had long suspected that his attention wasn’t exactly on her but this went beyond any of the reasons she had come up with. 

 

The couple pulled back, a whisper she couldn’t quite distinguish, followed by a louder declaration.

 

“I love you, too, Clark. I have to get back before she misses me. I’ll come over when she goes to sleep.”

 

She watched him as his lover slipped off the patio and disappeared. Shrinking back further, she silently watched Lex walk into the mansion. 

 

Dialing her cell phone, “Lionel, it’s Helen.”


	14. Realized Reality

He stood looking down at Lionel. It would be so easy to walk away. But could he?

 

There was a loud sound as the remains of the doors were thrown aside and then a tall man in a strange costume was standing there. 

 

"The last time you saved him."

 

"Last time?"

 

"In an alternate timeline."

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Your partner in legend. Do you want to be enemies or lovers?"

 

"Clark?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Lovers."

 

"Leave him."

 

"Lex…

 

Lex looked down at Lionel, who'd never given him love, then back to the hand being held out to him. 

 

He took the hand.


	15. You were in my shoes, I was in your pants

"What are you doing?"

 

"Taking advantage of a unique situation."

 

"Lex, that's my dick you're jacking off!"

 

"Are you going to try to tell me that you haven't touched mine?"

 

The face Lex was used to seeing in the mirror each morning, which hadn't blushed in at least a decade, turned fiery red. 

 

"I …I have to when I pee." Clark stammered. 

 

"Haven't stroked? Not even just to see how much it grows?"

 

The look of lust combined with the bulge growing in Lex's finest trousers confirmed his suspicions. 

 

"Think of it as forwarding science."

 

Clark reached for his zipper.


	16. That big S

"Clark, you look ridiculous."

 

"Lex, super heroes need spandex."

 

"But couldn't you do something more tasteful than the average hero, preferably in leather."

 

"I move too fast, leather would be too hot."

 

"Well, what is that big dumb S for?"

 

"Doesn't it remind you of Alexander's breastplate?"

 

"A bit. And this means what?"

 

"It's your brand on me. Whenever I wear this I'm saying I'm yours."

 

"In that case - I guess I can live with the crayon box colors. These are pretty tight. Is that a pickle in your tights?"

 

"And you pick on me for my color sense?"

 

"Come here you. I want to see you model your birthday suit."

 

******

 

Lex opened the paper to see a screaming headline from Lois Lane.

 

Superman Makes Death Defying Rescue

 

"Clark, I'm putting out a contract on that women."

 

"What?"

 

Lex turned the paper around so Clark could see the headline. Lex grinned as his super hero lover banged his head up and down on the table and whimpered. Maybe he'd send her flowers instead.


	17. Grandchildren

Lex turned as the door opened, frowning. "Are you ever going to be on time for major events in our lives?"

 

"I was listening. They just took her to the delivery room."

 

"Daddy, stop. Amanda's fine. She swears she's going to fill the rest of the mansion with grandkids for you."

 

"Ah - about that…"

 

"No?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Dad, how many more are you going to let him talk you into?"

 

"As many as he needs to know he's loved."

 

Lex turned his back to hide the shine in his eyes as the nurse entered to take Phillip into his wife.


	18. Time Enough for Love

He stood, the sound of footsteps coming toward the grave loud to him. 

 

"Lex."

 

"Clark."

 

They stood, silently. Clark's vision had come to pass. He was now alone in the world. 

 

"Not quite, I'm still here." 

 

Clark turned to look at the man beside him. Lex hadn't aged a day. He'd filled out; his muscles visible even under his suit. 

 

"So what happens now?"

 

"That's up to you."

 

"We have time now."

 

"For what?"

 

"To love each other."

 

"Could have made time for that years ago."

 

"You kept getting married."

 

Lex smiled and held out his hand. Clark took it.


	19. Nova

"Lex, this is the best birthday present ever."

 

"I'm glad you think so, Clark. I've had the telescope pointed in the direction that the meteors came from. Research shows that the sun went nova. Caused the destruction of the planets there."

 

Clark sobered, walked over to the cradle used for long-term stargazing. He knew he was seeing light from before his journey began. 

 

"The nova won’t be visible until 2050. Wonder if there was life there."

 

"Millions, including my parents."

 

"God!"

 

"No, just a wannabe human."

 

Clark turned to see only acceptance in Lex's eyes, far different from Lana's reaction.


End file.
